Silent Moments
by Julie113
Summary: When Dean meets Haley, he thinks he might get a shot at happiness, or is that too good to be true? I suck at summarizing, just read it... Dean/Haley and a bit of Sam/Brooke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or One Tree Hill**

Silent Moments

Chapter 1

"How about this one?" Sam was getting tired of his brother being picky about motels. "Come on, Dean, we've slept in worse places. This town even looks like it could be fun." Dean looked around and this time he couldn't find a reason to say no. They'd been driving for hours and the truth was, after some hard days, Dean just didn't want to leave the comfort of his Impala. "Fine, we'll spend the night here. How about we go get some food in that diner over there?" he sighed. They parked the car and walked over to the little diner, called Karen's Café.

Once they were seated and had started eating, Sam nudged his brother. "Look at the brunette sitting at the bar. She's hot." As if she'd heard him, the brunette turned her head in their direction and gave Sam a radiant smile. She got up and walked over to their table. "Hello, handsome, where did you come from? I haven't seen you before and trust me, I would know." Baffled by the way she spoke to him, Sam stammered "Er...we just got into town. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." The brunette chuckled at his uneasiness and said "Well, Sam, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Brooke. Do you mind if I sit with you for a moment?" "Of course not." Sam looked over to his brother but all he got was a sceptical expression. "You don't mind, do you, Dean?" "Come on, Sammy, why would I mind our private conversation being disturbed? You know me better than that." Brooke raised an eyebrow at that remark and lean over to Sam. "Is he always this grouchy or something wrong with him?" Sam grinned. "Nope, this is just the way he is. Lights up the room, doesn't it?"

Brooke stared at Dean pensively. "I think I have an idea. Hales, get over here!" A blonde girl behind the bar looked up with an annoyed expression on her face. "Brooke, you know I love you, but when are you going to understand what it means to be working?" Brooke smiled at her innocently. "Never, honey. I have you to support me." Dean could see the blonde was struggling not to laugh, but she lost the fight and after looking around the café and observing it was pretty quiet, walked over smiling. "What is so important?" Brooke smirked at her best friend's sarcastic tone. "I just thought I'd give you an opportunity to spend your time with your head somewhere else than in your books. I just happened to walk into these lovely guys and I thought we could have some fun. This here is Sam, he's mine. The other one is Dean, you can have him. He's quite grumpy, but hey, nobody can resist Haley James, right?"

Haley sighed. This wasn't the first time Brooke had tried to get her a boyfriend. Since Haley's divorce, Brooke had tried everything in her power to get her to date again. Haley loved her for that but sometimes she'd rather be left alone. Just looking at Dean, she could see this would end the same as all the other times Brooke had tried to pair her off with a guy. The guy would leave, and Haley would be left trying to convince herself she was not a total failure. "Hi, Dean. I'm Haley." She smiled at him. She knew she could always get to people with her smile. She hoped this brooding stranger would be no exception. She could really use some distraction.

This was just all he needed. He had no problem with his brother having some fun, but he wished they wouldn't have dragged him into it. Now he had to pretend to be interested in this girl. Okay, she was pretty and she had a beautiful smile, but he could see she wouldn't be an easy conquest and he wasn't in the mood to work for a girl. Haley sat down next to him and looked at him curiously. "Where are you guys from?" "Lawrence." "Kansas? You're a long way from home. What brings you here?" She could already sense this was going nowhere. The guy was looking at her as if the only thing he wanted was for her to go and leave him alone. "Just a road trip with my brother." Dean said. "He was going through some stuff, so I decided to cheer him up." To his surprise, Haley burst into laughter. The astonished look on his face just made her laugh harder, until she had to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I'm really sorry. It's just really funny that you think you can cheer up your brother while you're being so moody. When was the last time you smiled?"

Dean had no idea what to say to that. This girl was laughing in his face. Usually, that would get him angry. So how come he wasn't angry right now? How come he was tempted to just laugh with her? At a loss for words, Dean did what he was best at, he drew up his walls. "You know what? If all you can do is laugh at me, why don't you go laugh at me somewhere else?" Haley cursed quietly. She had seen the look in his eyes. That amused look that told her he was almost...enjoying himself. Now, however, there was nothing but a hard stare. She wasn't prepared to give up, though. Not after she had seen the potential.

She was abruptly pulled from her thoughts when Brooke threw her arms around her neck. "Halesss..." she was slurring, Hales, I think you should go take this boy... what was his name again? Well anyway, I think you should take him home. I mean, how long has it been since Nathan?" even though Brooke was close to being drunk, she still knew she shouldn't have said that. Hadn't she been there to pick up the pieces after Nathan and Haley split up? Hadn't she been there to see how broken and hurt Haley had been? She never wanted to see her friend like that and would do whatever it took to prevent something like that from happening again. "I'm sorry, Hales. I shouldn't have brought him up."

"It's okay, Brooke. You're right. I just don't think I'm good company tonight." Haley stood up and, forgetting she was supposed to be working, started for the door. "Hales... please, I'm sorry. Let's just go home and watch some chick flick. Haley? Haley!" Haley looked around to see the pleading look on Brooke's face. She just didn't want to pretend to be fine anymore. She was far from fine. Sighing, she walked through the door, into the night.

* * *

><p>Haley woke at three in the morning to the sound of a key in the lock. She looked at the clock and smiled: Brooke must have had a good time. She heard some muffled voices and could catch Brooke telling someone they could sleep on the couch. "Haley?" She looked up and saw Brooke standing next to her bed. "Honey, I really didn't mean to upset you. I wasn't thinking." "Don't feel guilty, Brooke. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should start dating again." Brooke smiled hesitantly. "Just don't rush into anything, okay? I don't want you to get involved with someone who doesn't deserve you, someone like Nathan." Haley smiled at her friend's attempt to cheer her up. "It wasn't just Nathan's fault, Brooke. I did leave to go on tour." "That's no excuse for him to sleep with someone else!" Brooke exclaimed. In her book Nathan had made the biggest mistake of his life by cheating on Haley. "I know it's not. Really, I do. Anyway, it doesn't hurt so much anymore. I think I'm finally getting over him. I might give this Dean guy a chance. He looked he was struggling. I might be able to help him." She knew she wasn't fully over Nathan yet, but Haley thought it was time to put herself out there again. It was time for her to start living her life, and who knew, maybe someone would come along.<p>

Brooke chuckled. "What is it with you and lost causes?" she was relieved their conversation had reached a more light-hearted stage. She just hoped Haley was really over Nathan. The guy had already caused her more than enough pain. "You know what's a lost cause? My good night's sleep. And as much as I would enjoy a conversation with drunk you, I'm really tired."

"Okay, I'll let you sleep. Goodnight, Hales." "Goodnight." Haley fell asleep easily. Brooke had made her feel better without really doing anything. The girl really had the knack of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Haley walked into the kitchen in the morning, the stumbled over something. "Fuck!" Dazed, Haley looked down to where the curse had come from. The sight in front of her drew out a snicker. Dean was sprawled over the kitchen floor with an expression of pain on his face. His limbs were in highly unnatural positions to be able to fit into the tiny kitchen of the apartment Haley had shared with Brooke ever since she'd kicked Nathan out. "Sleep well? It sure looks comfortable." Dean grunted. "Really? Sarcasm this early in the morning?" Haley raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess: you're the only one who's allowed to do that. Am I right? And by the way, it's not early. It's nearly eleven." "That's what I said. It's early."

What was it about this guy? He was really annoying her, but still Haley was intrigued by him and his mysterious air. "Can I get you some breakfast, Dean? I'm making pancakes." Dean looked at her appreciatively. "Pancakes, huh? I do like a girl who can make some good pancakes." His stomach rumbled and he laughed. "Well, looks like my stomach decided for me. I'd like some pancakes."

Dean looked at her while she was making the pancakes. She had something. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was very alluring. This wasn't him, though. He didn't get interested in girls. He spent the night with them and then left them sometimes without even knowing their names. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with this situation. He was thinking about an excuse to leave, when Haley put a plate in front of him with a beaming smile. How could he refuse now? "Thank you. They look great."

When they'd finished breakfast, Dean looked at Haley pensively. "You know, these two had a pretty rough night last night. They're not going to wake up soon. How about we get out of here and you show me the town?" Haley wondered where this came from. Last night he'd been doing his best to avoid her questions and he voluntary went into town with her? One thing was for sure, this guy wasn't done surprising her. "Sure. Any requests?" "How about you just show me the best places to hang out, maybe pick up some girls." Dean said with a smirk on his face. "If you think I'm going to put the girls of Tree Hill at risk of being picked up by you, you're mistaken." Dean couldn't help the devilish smile that came to his face. "What are you? A saint?" he asked. "Just show me the best hang-outs. I would just like to get to know the town and the people. Looks like Sam will want to stay here for a bit. He really took a liking to Brooke."

When they'd been walking for about half an hour, Dean couldn't keep the question in any longer. "Can I ask you a question? When Brooke mentioned this guy last night, this Nathan, you looked really hurt. Who was he?" Haley looked at him. "You've not even known me for a day and you're already asking personal questions?" She hesitated. Was she really going to tell this guy, who practically a stranger, about her past with Nathan, her first real love? Then it hit her: she could use this as leverage. "Okay, let's make a deal. I tell you about Nathan and you will stop dodging my questions like you did yesterday and like you've done for the past half hour."

He couldn't. He wanted to hear this story. If she hesitated to tell it, it must be good. Still...he couldn't tell her about his background or what he was really doing with his life. He would put too many people in danger by being honest, including her and himself. But would it really be so bad if someone knew. She didn't look like a girl who would betray his trust. Anyway, who said he had to answer her questions with the truth? "Deal. So...this Nathan guy, were you two an item.?" Haley took a deep breath and started her story.

"Nathan and I met in high school. We were such a cliché. He was the jock and I was the nerd. But somehow we fell in love. It was more than some teenage fling. It was real. He just... he made me feel less boring. He introduced me to new people. I got to know Brooke through him. After a while he asked me to marry him... and I said yes." Dean looked at her with open mouth. "You got married in high school? Wow. I didn't see that one coming." He realized she'd been quiet for quite a while. "Haley? You okay?" Haley looked up to him. It took her a moment to realize where she was. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just lost in memories. Anyway, Nathan and I got married and we were really happy. Then I got an offer to go on tour, which had been my dream for so long, so I took it. Nathan didn't appreciate me leaving him like that, but I had to follow my heart on this one. I mean, if he really loved me, he would wait for me, right?" Dean didn't think she really wanted an answer to that question, so he stayed quiet and waited for her to go on. Eventually, she did. "When I came back, I expected we would be able to go on where we left off. However, I came home to the news he'd slept with someone else. I'd promised to stay with him in sickness and in health, but I would not do infidelity. So I filed for a divorce and he didn't fight it. I think that actually hurt the most, the fact that he didn't protest, didn't fight for me. He just let me go like he didn't care, like we'd never meant anything."

Dean huffed. "Well, he is clearly a jerk who didn't know what he had. He's stupid, it's as simple as that." For some reason, Dean felt that if he'd ever have Haley, he would never let her go. He couldn't understand why this guy had. "Thanks, but there's no need to lie to cheer me up." "If there's one thing you have to know about me Haley, it's that I don't lie to make people feel better. I honestly think it's stupid to get someone who loves you get away." "Hmm, I guess if you look at it that way, you're right. It is stupid. So, I've told you my story, now it's your turn. 'Fess up. What brought you and your brother really to Tree Hill?"

He just couldn't decide. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to but he couldn't. Or could he?

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first story ever, so I would really appreciate some reviews. I have a lot to learn.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Haley, it's me. I was just wondering if you feel like having a girl's night tonight. You were already gone when I woke up, so I didn't get a chance to ask you this morning. Just let me know, okay? Bye." Brooke put down her phone and sighed. She knew Haley had left with Dean that morning and she had to know what was going on. She felt this Dean guy was keeping secrets and she didn't want Haley to get in over her head with someone who wasn't being honest with her. She'd been trying to get something out of him the entire night before, but he hadn't given her any answer that told her anything about him or his past and that just didn't sit right with her.

Haley smiled when she heard Brooke's message. They hadn't had a girl's night in quite some time, unlike when they were in high school. They used to have a girl's night every week. But back then it wasn't just the two of them. They would be joined by Peyton, Bevin, Anna and sometimes even Rachel. But they had all found better things to do, so the tradition had slowly disappeared. Haley didn't want to admit it, but deep down, she was craving a romantic movie and some ice cream. She hit the speed dial and Brooke's voice came on the line. "Hey. So, what do you think? Shall I buy one or two litres of ice cream?" Haley laughed. "I can't believe you actually have to ask me that, Brooke. You know we always run out of ice cream. Better be sure we have enough, right?" "So we're on for tonight?" "Definitely. Any ideas for the movie?" Brooke didn't answer. All Haley could hear were some voices in the background. "Brooke? Are you still there? Who are you talking to?" Brooke came back on. "Sorry. I just ran into Sam. We're going to get some drinks. I'll see you tonight." "Okay, have fun. And remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Brooke chuckled at her friend's remark and hung up. "So, what have you been up to today?" she asked Sam. "I was surprised to find an empty couch this morning." "You know, usual stuff. Trying to find my brother in a town I don't know." Sam laughed. "It took me over an hour to find him. Time I could have spent much better." He probable wanted her to flirt back, but Brooke saw an opportunity to find out more about Haley and Dean and she wasn't about to let that pass. "Where did you find him?" "Ehm...I'm not sure whether the place has a name. He was with Haley. They were sitting in the middle of a basketball court. It was next to the river." "She took him to the Rivercourt?" Brooke asked., looking at him with open mouth. "Why would she take him there?" Sam raised his eyebrows. "Is there something special about that place? Shouldn't she take him there?" "No...I'm just surprised. That place holds a lot of memories for all of us. Not all of them are good memories, especially not for Haley. I thought she didn't go there anymore but apparently I was wrong. So, when are you going to buy me those drinks?"

* * *

><p>It had been hard to be there. She didn't know why she had taken Dean to the Rivercourt. She hadn't been there in such a long time. For a few minutes, all she could see was the scene that had played out a few years back. She had just come home to an empty apartment and had guessed Nathan would be at the Rivercourt. When she arrived there she had expected him to be happy she was back, to hug her and take her to dinner or something like that. However, that was not even close to what had happened. Instead of sweeping her into his arms, Nathan had pushed her away. He had told her he was with someone else. It was only then that she saw Peyton sitting on the bench. She was looking nervous. Nathan kept looking at her and Haley asked him "Is it her? Did you cheat on me with Peyton?" Nathan and Peyton had both turned bright red and Haley had walked over to Peyton. "I thought you were my friend, Peyton. You said Nathan had never really meant that much to you. You said you two were done. You even encouraged me to try a serious relationship with him. But when I leave for a few months I come home to find that he did mean enough to you to betray our friendship." Peyton looked miserable. "Haley, I.. I didn't mean to hurt you. You left." "Really, Peyton? What was I supposed to do? Say no to my dream so you wouldn't feel like people always leave? Well, I came back, didn't I? But if this is what that gets you, I can see why most people don't." Haley knew that remark had hurt Peyton, but she also knew that that hurt was nothing compared to the pain she had felt then. She had not only lost her husband, but also one of her best friends. Luckily, Brooke had been there. Brooke knew from her own experience how Haley felt and she had taken Haley's side. Haley had no idea how she would have survived the last few years without Brooke by her side.<p>

* * *

><p>Their apartment was a ruin. There were blankets and pillows all over the floor. Between the blankets were DVD's, empty ice cream packing, spoons and some pop corn. And in the middle of it all, were Brooke and Haley, tired from laughing. Brooke looked over to were her best friend lay with that big radiant smile of hers on her face. "I heard you went to the Rivercourt today." That was all she needed to say. Haley heard what she didn't say. Or actually, what she didn't ask. "I'm okay, Brooke. I'm not going to deny it was heard. It brought back some painful memories." Then she smiled. "It also reminded me of how you were always there for me after that day. I know Peyton was your best friend then, but still you chose for me. I don't think I've ever really told you how much that meant. How grateful I am." "You don't have to, honey. I know. And you've also been there for me countless times. Anyway, Peyton had hooked up with Lucas behind my back twice. I was telling myself I'd forgiven her, that we were okay. When she did it to you too, it just opened my eyes. I saw that we hadn't been okay for a long time, that I hadn't forgiven her and never would completely forgive her. I've never regretted choosing you over Peyton, Haley. You'd never betray me like that, let alone you'd do it twice." Haley laughed. "You know, it might be weird, but I can't even stand the idea of hurting you like that. I mean Peyton and I hadn't been friends for that long, but I cannot understand how she could so that to her best friend." "Well, she paid the price. She had to find a new best friend." Brooke looked at Haley intensely. "Come on, Brooke. Just spill it out, will you? Why are you looking at me like that?" "Is there anything going on between you and Dean, Haley." Haley sighed. "If only I knew..."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She was walking towards him, smiling that beautiful smile. That smile that got to him every time. Her laugh turned into a seductive grin and she motioned for him to come with her. Then, she walked away from him and disappeared. He felt lost, not knowing where she was. Not knowing how to get to her. The feeling lingered when he was rudely disturbed in his sleep by his brother. "Jesus, Sam. What's the time?" Sam grinned. "It's nearly ten. Where you having a nice dream." "Why?" Dean snarled at him defensively, which only made Sam burst into laughter. "Nothing, big brother, nothing. Wait, maybe there's one thing. No, I can't mean anyth.." "Stop it, Sam. It is too early for these games. Just tease me with whatever it is you want to tease me with." "Don't forget you said that. Don't go blaming me after. The thing is, you've got it bad. You actually said her name." Dean searched for a way to get himself out of this very uncomfortable situation. Dean Winchester didn't fall in love. Dean Winchester slept with girls but he didn't have feelings for them. Not knowing what to say, he got up and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He could hear the sound of Sam's laughter in the other room, and damn, it pissed him off.

When he was done laughing, Sam grew quiet. He'd seen his brother in love before, but never so soon after meeting a girl. He couldn't figure out what this would mean for them and their job. He started browsing through the newspapers to see if there were any freak accidents or unexplainable occurrences. He heard a knock on the door. He cursed. He'd forgotten he was meeting Brooke. Since had a feeling he and Dean would be sticking around for some time, he had asked Brooke to show him around. As he opened the door, he was greeted by her grin and it took him a moment to steady himself. "Hi, are you ready to go? I had to say no to Haley's breakfast for you, so you'd better not keep me waiting, Sammy." He opened his mouth to ask her not to call him Sammy, but then he realised he didn't really mind. "Don't worry. I'm ready." He closed the door and swung an arm over her shoulder. "So you actually said no to breakfast? You must really love me, Brooke Davis." He teased. To his surprise, she didn't immediately answer. "I don't know, Sam. I mean, I don't love you, but I have a feeling if you stick around that might change. That scares me." She looked into his eyes and saw that she wasn't the only one who thought this thing they had might become something more. "Why does it scare you?" She looked at him thoughtfully. "A few years back I was very much in love with this boy. He cheated on me. And just when I'd forgiven him and we'd gotten back together, he did it again. If anything, it made me develop some trust issues. Haley's the only one I've really let in the past few years." "Well, I'm not like that boy. I'm not a stupid jerk who wouldn't know an amazing girl when she hits him in the face." Brooke snickered. "I like the way you're sucking up to me, Sam Winchester. Now let me show you the town."

When Dean was sure his brother had left, he came out of the bathroom. Damn, Sam could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. Who was he to say Dean was in love when he couldn't keep his thought away from Brooke for a second? Dean fell on his bed, trying to empty his mind.

* * *

><p>The knock on the door woke him. What was it today? Why wouldn't people just let him sleep? Sulking, he opened the door and stopped in his tracks. "Hi Dean. I just... Did I wake you up?" "Yes you did. You know, if you're trying not to laugh, don't be so obvious, Haley." Haley grinned. "You should know better than to call a girl obvious, Dean. We don't generally like that." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Oh no. What will I do with myself now? I'm feeling so guilty. How can I ever make it up to you?" Hearing his sarcastic tone, Haley backed away. "Wow, don't blame your sleep deprivation on me. I just ran into Sam and he said he thought you might like some company. If you don't want me here, just tell me. I'll leave." "Don't. Sam was right, I would like the company. Come in." He stepped away from the door and let Haley pass him. She looked around the motel room and smirked. "I cannot believe you managed to create such a mess in the two days you've been here. Where do you walk? And where do you want me to sit in this clutter?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows. "We could always lie on the bed."He started walking towards her. "Dean, don't. I'll hit you!" He didn't stop. "I mean it!" she shrieked. Dean smiled suggestively. "Why don't you?" Haley laughed. He didn't have to say that twice. She hit him which only led to Dean grabbing her around the waist and lifting her from the ground. "What are you going to do know, huh?" he asked a wriggling and laughing Haley. She kneed him in the chest and he let her go, chasing her around the room. Forgetting about all the stuff on the floor, Haley tripped over something and landed face down on a bed. Dean couldn't stop and landed on top of her, still laughing. "Ugh, get off me." Haley managed to say. Dean chuckled and rolled off her. She turned around and faced him, the smile gone from her face. "What is going on here, Dean?" "What do you mean?" he asked, even though he knew very well what she was talking about. "I think you know. I just need to know where this is going. If you think I'm the kind of girl you sleep with and then leave behind, you'd better tell me now so you won't be disappointed." At that remark, Dean too stopped smiling. "Is that what you think. Trust me, if that's what I wanted, I wouldn't have waited so long." "Well, what <em>do<em> you want?" "This." She didn't see it coming. She had no time to react before his lips touched hers and he kissed her, surprisingly tender. It took all his self-control to hold back and not devour her. When he felt her kissing him back he deepened the kiss, letting some of that need seep trough. She immediately noticed the change in him. He was holding her tighter, kissing her harder. She could feel it and had no problem with it whatsoever. When his hands started skimming under her shirt, she stopped him. "I don't want to do that." He grunted. "Really? You're going to be a tease? I expected better of you Haley." She backed away from him and he could see the hurt in her eyes. She tidied her clothes and started for the door. "Haley, wait! I'm sorry!" She turned around. "You can't treat me like that. This is my choice and I choose to wait until I know a guy really loves me. I won't be hurt again just because you feel like using me to have a good time." "That isn't what I want." "I asked you before, Dean. What _do_ you want?" "I want you, damn it." He blurted out. What followed was a silence that seemed to last ages. Dean looked at Haley with a pleading look. "Say something." Haley walked towards him and kissed him softly. "Was that so hard? You'll have to show me, though. How about dinner and a movie tonight?" Dean smiled relieved. "Sounds perfect. Pick you up at seven?" That perfect broad smile lit up her face as she nodded and walked out the door, leaving him wondering what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Brooke. Stop it! I don't need you laughing in my face right now, I need you to tell me which outfit looks better on me." Brooke straightened her face. "I'm sorry, Hales. It's been a long time since I saw you stressing out like this for a date. And I mean a <em>loong<em>time. It's really funny." Haley smirked at her. "Not really my idea of funny. Now, tell me which one of these outf.." She stopped abruptly at the sound of the doorbell. "Jeez, Haley. Calm down, will you? I'll open the door. You look stunning, don't change a thing."

He felt stupid. What was he doing? Going to a girl's house to pick her up? Dinner and a movie? He even bought flowers. He had never bought flowers in his life. And the way the saleswoman had looked at him when he said he had no idea what flowers his date liked. That looked showed something that was almost... pity. The door opened and Brooke smiled at him. When she saw the flowers she sighed happily. "Wow, Dean. She going to love those. How did you know that?" Relief hit him. She wasn't going to think him a dork for bringing flowers. "I didn't. I described Haley to the saleswoman and she proposed this bouquet. I think it suits her." Brooke looked at the pink and white flowers. Daisies, Oleander and a flowers she didn't recognise. "They do. What is taking her so long? Hales? You're not going to get prettier in the next few minutes, so you'd better come out."  
>Haley took a deep breath. She still hadn't decided if this was a good idea, but she really wanted it to be. She walked out of her bedroom and caught a look of herself in the mirror. She thought she looked quite good. Brooke had helped her a lot. If it wasn't for her best friend, she'd still be wearing her flower poncho. Dean saw her coming through the door of her bedroom and instantly he wanted her. She was wearing a black dress that stopped at her thighs and showed a lot of her curves. "Hi. You look beautiful, Haley. These are for you". He handed her the flowers and she flashed him a smile. "Thank you so much, Dean. I absolutely love them." "Are you ready to go?" Haley nodded and walked past him out the door. He led her to his car and she stopped for a moment to admire it. She looked sad. "Is something wrong?" She looked up and needed a moment to focus. He wondered where her mind had been, because it had clearly been wandering off. "No, don't worry. It's just your car. I reminds me of a friend of mine who had a black comet." He looked at her appreciatively. "Really? Comets are pretty rare these days. You think I could see it sometime?" Haley smiled sadly. "No, I don't think so. You see, I haven't spoken to her in years and I couldn't tell you where she is. We didn't exactly part on friendly terms. Anyway, that's no subject we should be talking about on a first date. Where are we going." Dean looked at her doubtfully. It was clear she was hurt but since she didn't want to talk about it, he decided to let it rest. It wasn't like he wasn't looking forward to an uncomplicated evening himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Haley couldn't stop laughing. Dean was telling her about the pranks he and Sam pulled with each other. "He <em>glued<em> your hand to a beer bottle? That's insane!" Dean shrugged. "Well, I had just put itching powder in his pants." She burst into laughter again. "What are you? Five?" She looked up to see they had almost reached her apartment. "Listen, Dean. I really had a great night. Thank you." "Yeah? Show me."He pulled her towards him and kissed her. This time it was Haley who deepened the kiss and Dean who stopped it. "If you go on like that I'm not going to be able to leave you." he grinned. Haley laughed. "Well, that's your problem. I just like to kiss you." She kissed him again quickly and opened the door. "I'll see you, Haley." She smiled. "You'd better."

She switched on the light and saw Brooke sleeping on the couch. It was clear from her uncomfortable position that she'd fallen asleep waiting for her. Haley tenderly wiped her hair out of her face. "Brooke? Honey? I thought we talked about this. You don't have to wait up for me." Brooke moaned and stretched her arms. "I know. But you also know I'm going to do it anyway. Did you have a good time?" Grinning, Haley nodded. "He's actually really sweet if you spend some time with him. I'm really glad I didn't let the tough-boy act throw me off." Brooke smiled, still half asleep. "Good. So you're going to see him again?" "Yes. I think this actually has potential to become something really good."

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to put up a new chapter. I hope you all like where this is going. Comment if you have any tips or anything else you want to say :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There she was. Lying beside him. How long had it been since they'd met? Four weeks? Five? It felt like a lifetime. He winced. Since when did he allow himself to think such clichés? Of course, he knew the answer to that. Since Haley came into his life. She shifted and slowly opened her eyes. "Morning." she said. "Morning. Are you hungry?" He stepped out of the bed and searched for his pants. Haley lifted herself onto her elbows and watched him, admiring his body. She got up, grabbed his shirt and after tapping his ass, headed for the shower.

When she came out, she smelled his pancakes. Laughing, she walked into the kitchen? "Oh my, whatever did I do before you showed up?" He grinned. "Mainly just live your boring life, I guess." Haley tried her best to look insulted and smacked him in the chest. Truth was, she couldn't deny her life had gotten a whole lot more exciting these last few weeks. Dean had made a habit of surprising her with dates, practically kidnapping her. She'd been in a relationship before, but this was a whole new territory.

"Did Brooke spend the night in the motel again?" she asked Dean. "Do you really have to ask that?" he answered dryly. As if she'd heard them talking, the door opened and Brooke came in. "We have a problem, Hales." she said. When she spotted Dean, a little smile played around her mouth. It had been a long time since she'd seen Haley this happy and as far as she was concerned that made Dean one of her favourite people right now. But she wasn't going to let him see that. "Come on, Dean" she mocked. "Have you lost your shirt now too? I thought all you'd lost were the directions to the motel." Dean grinned. "Good morning to you too, sunshine. I will torture you no longer with my perfect body, I'll go get a shirt." As soon as he was out of the room, Haley asked "What is wrong, Brooke? You look really pale." Brooke bit her lip. "You're not going to like this, honey."

The way Brooke said this, freaked Haley out. What was so bad it had her chatty friend searching for words? "Just tell me, Brooke. I've handled a lot in the past. I think I will survive this too." "Okay, brace yourself. Nathan and Peyton are in town." Brooke looked at Haley and cringed. She's expected this, but it still hurt to see her friend's face so shocked and afraid. "Since when?" Haley managed to get out. "I saw them coming out of a motel room this morning. I hadn't seen them before then, so I guess they arrived last night." "I..eh...I'm going to take a walk." Before Brooke could stop her, she was by the door. "Hales, I don't think that's a good idea. You shouldn't be alone." "Don't worry, I'll be fine." "Hales, come on. Haley!" She sighed as Haley closed the door behind her and walked off.

When Dean walked back into the room he looked around for Haley. "Where did Haley go? She hasn't even eaten her breakfast." When he saw Brooke's face, he got worried. "Brooke? What's going on? What was this problem you were talking about. Has something happened?" Brooke nodded and said "I saw Nathan and Peyton coming out of a motel room this morning." "Nathan? _The_ Nathan? As in Haley's ex-husband Nathan?" "I'm afraid so." Dean could feel the anger welling up inside him. It had taken Haley so long to get over this jerk and just as she was starting to be happy, he had to show up again. In the few weeks he'd known Haley, he'd learned enough about her to know that this would throw her off balance. As strong as she was, the guy had seriously hurt her and the further away he was, the better. "Who did you day he was with?" "Peyton." Brooke growled.

"Judging by your tone, we don't like her? Why not?" Brooke smirked. "She was my best friend ever since we were toddlers. We shared everything. Then we got to know Haley and it was always the three of us. We did everything together and told each other everything. However, Peyton failed to mention she was seeing my boyfriend. After I found out, we had a huge fight but eventually patched things up. There were some cracks, but we tried to overlook them. Then she did it again." Dean frowned. "Let me get this straight... She had a thing with _your_ boyfriend and after you forgave her, instead of thanking you on her knees, she did it again? Slut. And your boyfriend is also nothing more than a stupid scumbag." Brooke couldn't help but smile. It really helped that Dean was so disapproving of what Peyton and Lucas did. It not only gave her some support, but it also meant Dean wasn't likely to cheat on Haley. "I guess you're right. Anyway, We had a big fight again. It took longer this time but in the end we became friends again. During that time I'd gotten really close to Haley. She was just about all I had. The three of us never got back to the way we were before everything and Peyton was really jealous of the way I felt about Haley. She knew she was no longer my best friend. All was well for a while, but then Haley left on tour. I went to visit her a few times and I was so happy for her. She was thrilled by the audiences and the people she got to meet."

Dean still couldn't imagine Haley singing in front of hundreds, maybe even thousands, of people. He'd asked her to sing for him a few times but she's refused every time. Apparently everything that had happened after the tour, had soured her dream. "She told me that part. She said that when she came back, she found out he'd cheated on her and she filed for divorce." Brooke nodded. "That's all true" she continued. "She did leave something out. He cheated on her with Peyton." Dean's mouth fell open. "You've got to be kidding me. She was your friend and she stole both of your men? Yours even twice? Why is this bitch still alive?" he asked, completely astonished. "Brooke laughed. "We don't make a habit of killing people. I can't guarantee you she would still be alive if they hadn't left town shortly after, though." Dean grinned. "Well, in that case I'm curious to see if the trip here was her last."

They were both silent for a while, until Dean said "So now they're back. I can only imagine how that fucks you and Haley up. Where did she go?" "I have no idea. I told her and she said she was going for a walk. I know I shouldn't have let her go, but I was too late to stop her. Now all I can do is pray she doesn't run into them. Damn it! Why did I let her go?" He could see it really bothered her so he walked up to her and hugged her. "Don't drive yourself crazy over it. You probably couldn't have stopped her. You know Haley when she sets her mind on something. I think the best thing we could do now, is find her. Shall we go?"

* * *

><p>After Haley had left the apartment, she had walked through town not really knowing where she was going. The possibility of Nathan and Peyton returning had never really crossed her mind. How could she have been so stupid. This was their hometown after all. She should have known it was only a matter of time before they would come back. She was actually surprised by how well she was coping. She had gone for a walk because she had no idea what this news would do to her and if she was going to fall apart, she'd rather do it alone right now. But that wasn't the case. She was alright. It was no mystery who she had to thank for that. Dean had made her see what it could be like to be thrilled by someone, what it was like to crave someone. With Nathan it had always been safe. With Dean it was everything but safe. Sure she felt safe in the sense that she knew he wouldn't never let anyone get to her, but sometimes she had the feeling there might be danger coming from all those things he was so careful not to tell her about. And honestly, she didn't care right now. It was all new and exciting and she just wanted to enjoy the ride and see where it led.<p>

She'd ended up in Karen's café, partly because she knew Nathan and Haley would never show their faces here. Haley was like a daughter to Karen and Nathan en Peyton had done what they did, she had warned them not to come to her diner again. Of course that also had a lot to do with the fact that by hooking up with Nathan, Payton had also hurt Karen's son Lucas. Haley felt at home in the café and a smile instantly lit up her face when she saw Karen and Lucas behind the bar. "Hey there. How about you get me some of that delicious coffee?" she asked Lucas. "Anytime for you, Hales." Lucas smiled at her. They had been best friends for a big part of their lives and even though they'd grown apart a little, they were still good friends. "What is it?" he asked. Haley looked at him like he'd gone crazy. "Luke, I have some advice for you. Next time, before you start asking questions, you might want to introduce the subject. That way I know what the hell you're talking about." He smirked. "What is wrong with you. I've known you your whole life, Haley James. I know when something's not right." She chuckled "Damn it, I can't hide anything from you. It's just...Nathan and Peyton are in town. Brooke saw them this morning."

Lucas's face contorted with anger. "What makes them think they're welcome here?" Haley put her hand on his arm. "Calm down, Luke. I already expected this reaction. That's why I thought I'd better tell you before you run into them and start swinging." "Well, you might have prevented a big fight from happening. How are you doing after hearing this?" "I'm surprisingly well, actually. I mean, of course I'd rather they hadn't come back, but I don't really care about them anymore. I've officially moved on." She said proudly. The bell by the door jingled and Dean and Brooke walked in. Sighing with relief, Brooke hugged her and then Lucas. Dean simply said to her "I can't change what they did in the past, but you need to know that I will not let them get to you this time." He felt a weight being lifted from his heart when she smiled her beautiful smile at him and kissed him tenderly. "I know. I really am okay, though." He pulled her towards him. "Good. Let's keep it that way."

Suddenly Brooke gasped. When everybody looked at her, she said "Don't worry. I just remembered that after seeing them this morning, I just left. I didn't even really tell Sam where I was going and when I would be back. He must be really worried." When Dean started laughing, she looked at him offended. Dean tried to hide his laughter and said "I'm sorry Brooke. You just sounded like you'd been married to the guy for years." "Look who's talking. Haven't you spent every night with Haley for the past two weeks? Aren't you the one hasn't let a day go by without seeing her? You're not exactly behaving like you've known her for five weeks either. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go look for Sam. See you tonight, Hales?" Haley nodded and as Brooke walked away, she pushed Dean away jokingly. "Was that really necessary? She was right when she said we haven't really been apart a lot these last few weeks." Dean grinned "I know, but she looked like it would be easy to get a rise out of her, so I just thought I'd give it a try." She couldn't help but laugh at the innocent smile that was plastered on his face. "You know, this morning I had some very different plans for today. We could still catch up on those." She took his hand and after saying goodbye to Lucas and Karen they walked out of the café.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were inside, he pushed her against the door, kissing her. She thought back to the night when she'd finally given herself to him. He'd taken her to dinner and they'd had a great time. It was the same night she'd realised she'd fallen in love with him. When he'd driven her home, they had found the apartment empty. Brooke had gone to the motel to be with Sam. She had invited Dean in and before she knew it they were on the sofa, kissing. Her body had screamed at her not to stop and she'd decided to follow her heart instead of her brain. Now, with him kissing her like this, her body was screaming the same thing. She still craved him. She took his hand and let him to the bedroom where he slowly lowered her onto the bed. Just a few seconds later she forgot everything.<p>

* * *

><p>She lay with her head on his shoulder and an arm sprawled over his chest. She chuckled. "What is so funny?" he asked. "It's just that a few weeks ago you seemed so tough, and now you're being the sweet and thoughtful boyfriend." He opened his mouth to deny it, but he knew he couldn't. It was true. Ever since he and Sam had decided to stay in Tree Hill, they'd left almost all of their old lives behind. When they weren't constantly on a hunt, they could behave like normal human being and actually do things they liked. And he definitely liked being with Haley. He knew he was acting like a softy, but it was just new to him to have someone by his side who wasn't his brother or Bobby. Suddenly his stomach rumbled. Haley laughed. "Do you want to go out for dinner?" He nodded and pulling her on top of him, said "Yes, but not just yet."<p>

* * *

><p>"So Sam went to Stanford for a while, but he dropped out eventually. I guess he just didn't...Haley?" They were eating dinner in a cute little restaurant and Haley had asked him about his childhood. Usually she paid attention when he talked about that. It was like she knew he wasn't telling her everything. But now...now she was just staring over his shoulder, like she'd completely forgotten he was there. "Haley, you're the one who asked the question. At least listen to the answer. If you're bored I could just drive you home." She looked back at him, hurt by his tone. "I'm sorry, Dean. You know I'm not bored. I was just...distracted. And wondering what to do." "About what? What were staring at?" She sighed "There's a couple sitting at a table behind you. A dark haired guy with a blond girl. It's Nathan and Peyton."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dean whipped his head around and Haley burst into laughter. "You're behaving like I just told you someone smashed into your car." Dean looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You're really okay with this? Them being back in town?" Haley thought for a moment and nodded. "I guess I am. I mean... I'm not going to pretend I like it, because I don't. But it doesn't really bother me either. I'm not the same girl I was when I loved Nathan and I'm not the same girl I was when they hurt me. They are no longer a part of my life and I'd like to keep it that way." He looked at her admiringly. "I think Brooke expected something else and she kind of scared me. Hearing her version of what happened, I thought you were either going to be a wreck or a homicidal freak. Fortunately, you are neither. You're stronger than I thought, Haley James." She smiled at his compliment. "That is actually really sweet. Of course, I had to. I couldn't continue being the slightly naive girl I was before all those things happened." Dean felt sorry for her, but he knew she didn't want his pity. She'd told her story very matter-of-factly, but he still felt sorry for the innocent girl she'd been. They both looked up when a voice said "Haley."

"Hello Peyton." Haley said coldly. "Brooke already told me you were back in town. When are you leaving? You see, it's not like we're very happy to see you." Peyton blushed. "What happened Haley? The girl I knew would never say something like that." Haley snorted. "Let me see.. what happened? Oh, I don't know. Maybe I changed when one of my best friends hooked up with my husband. Yeah, I think that could be it." she said sarcastically. Dean had to work really hard to keep a straight face, but he couldn't do it. Peyton's shocked expression was too funny. When he laughed, Peyton looked at him with a deadly stare. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dean. I've heard a _lot_ about you." he said with a mocking expression. "Well, _Dean_, why don't you leave for a second and let us talk." At that remark, Dean's face grew serious. "I will only leave when Haley asks me to. Until then I am going to sit here and make sure you don't mess with her." Peyton looked at Haley. "I would just like to talk to you alone, Hales." she said sweetly. "Do you think that would be possible." Haley shook her head. "No, Dean and I were having a nice night out and I'm not going to push him aside for you."

Peyton's face turned sour. "I thought you were better than this Haley. You're not even giving me a chance here." She almost yelled the last few words and Haley could see Nathan getting up and walking over to see what was going on. Judging from the look on his face, he hadn't seen Haley and Dean yet. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Is everything okay, Peyton?" he asked when he'd reached their table. "It's good to see you, Haley." he added. "You too, Nathan. Although I'd rather you hadn't come back." Peyton's mouth fell open. "Why isn't he being snapped at? Are you still in love with him?" Haley raised an eyebrow. "Yes, of course I am. I am that sad. Years later I still haven't moved on, I'm still crying myself to sleep and eating too much ice cream." she answered sarcastically. Dean chuckled. Nathan looked at him like he'd only just noticed there was someone else sitting at the table. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Nathan." he said, holding out his hand. Dean shook it and said "I'm Dean."

When something caught his eye, he said "This is going to be fun. Brooke and Sam are here." Haley looked around and waved at Brooke. Her friend's face lit up with a big smile until she saw the two people standing next to the table. She took Sam's hand and steered him towards Haley and Dean.

"Nathan, Peyton, I see unfortunately you haven't left yet." Brooke said. Nathan shifted uncomfortably. "Listen, I know you guys aren't exactly happy to see me, but I really am sorry for what happened." Brooke's eyes softened a bit. She knew Nathan meant it. He was a good guy but he did stupid things. Cheating on Haley was just a bit too stupid to be forgiven. "I know you are, Nathan. But you can't expect us to hug and kiss you after all that had happened. Especially if you bring _her_ with you." Haley smiled. When she saw Sam's face she couldn't stop laughing. He probably had no idea what was going on and he didn't understand why Brooke was being so bitchy. Haley said to Dean "Sam looks like he needs to be rescued. Why don't you two go get a beer somewhere. I can guarantee you we won't be long." He looked at her doubtfully. "Are you sure." She smiled at him. "Yeah. I'll be fine. And of course there's always Brooke." After a few moments he nodded and he and Sam walked off to a café on the other side on the street. He refused to let her out of his sight right now.

"So why are you even here?" Brooke asked. "Who do you have left here? You ruined your friendships, you don't have parents living here. What is it that brought you here?" Nathan answered "We were passing by and we thought we'd stay a few days, see our hometown." Peyton was looking more and more angry. "How come you talk to him normally and you snap at me? Is he less guilty than me?" Brooke and Haley ignored her. "What have you been up to, Nathan?" Haley asked. "Not a lot. I go to Duke. With studying and playing basketball, I don't have a lot of free time." Brooke noticed he was talking only to Haley. As a matter of fact, he was looking only at Haley, all the time. "Are you two still together?" she asked. Nathan shook his head. "Just friends. We've never really been a couple after that day." Looking at Peyton, Brooke could see the blonde would like to see that change.

Haley looked at Dean and Sam, drinking beer and laughing. She wanted to go to them. She'd had enough of this tense small talk. She wanted to go home and snuggle up on the couch, watching a movie. Nathan saw her looking at Dean. "Is he your boyfriend?" She couldn't help but smile. "Yes, he is." Nathan smiled as well. "I'm happy for you, Hales. He seemed like a good guy, the way he was watching us. Like he would strike if we said something you didn't like. How long have you been together?" "Five weeks. They came through town and we hit it off." "I think he had no manners. He looks to rough. That guy he's with too, by the way." Peyton said, at which Brooke snorted. "You're just jealous because they're both hot and they're taken. But then again, what's stopping you from hooking up with them? It's not like you've never hooked up with someone else's boyfriend. What's different this time." Haley chuckled and said "We'll leave you to come up with a strategy. Oh, and please don't stay in town any longer than necessary." The girls got up and walked over to Sam and Dean. "You okay?" Dean asked her. "Yeah, I am. I just want to get away from the drama. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>They were watching <em>He's just not that into you <em>and Dean was making sarcastic comments. He hated himself for letting her talk him into watching a chick flick. Why was she able to do that. When they heard a knock on the door, he practically jumped to his feet. "I'll get is. And don't you dare pause the movie." He opened the door and immediately wished he hadn't. "Hey Dean." Nathan said.

The two men stood awkwardly by the door. "Is Haley here?" Nathan asked and Dean nodded. "Could I maybe come in? I'd like to talk to her." Dean grumbled but stepped aside to let Nathan pass him. He wasn't sure this was a good idea, but he didn't get the impression Nathan wanted to hurt Haley again.

From the living room they could hear Haley calling "Come on, Dean. You're missing this really sweet scene." She turned around to look what was taking him so long and was surprised to find Nathan standing there, looking at her uncomfortably. "Hey Hales. I was hoping I could talk to you." She was silent for a moment. "Eh...I think so, yeah. Have a seat."

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked once he was seated. "I didn't really get a chance this afternoon, but I wanted to say that I am really sorry about what happened. I know how much I hurt you by what I did and it's one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made." Dean snorted. "What is the biggest mistake you ever made? What could be more stupid than cheating when you have such an amazing wife?" He expected Nathan to get angry, but instead Nathan just looked at him an nodded.

"You're right. I did have an amazing wife. I thought that by going on tour, she was practically dumping me. I was hurt and as cliché as this may sound, Peyton was there. But to answer your question, the biggest mistake I ever made was not fighting for you after you came back, Haley. I should've ditched Peyton. I should've begged you on my knees to take me back, to give me another chance. But I didn't do that and I still regret it. We had something good and I ruined it. It wasn't supposed to end like that. I really am sorry."

Haley smiled at him. She'd never really wanted an apology but it did feel good to get one. It was even better to hear him say that he should've fought for her, that they _had_ meant something. "Thank you, Nathan. It couldn't have been easy to come here and say that. I really appreciate it. Now that we're handing out apologies, I'm sorry too. I said some things back then that weren't very nice." He chuckled. "Now that is the Haley I now. I hurt you, but you feel guilty for getting angry at me. You shouldn't. I mean, I didn't even expect you to accept my apologies, let alone to apologize yourself." Haley laughed. "Well, you can't deny I said some pretty bad things. Come to think of it, most of those were actually directed at Peyton. But I'm not going to apologize to her."

Nathan looked at her with question marks written all over his face. "Why is that you, _and_ Brooke by the way, are so much more upset with her then with me? I was just as guilty as she was." "You were. But even though I don't agree with what you did, once can be a mistake. For Peyton, this was the third time, that we know of, that she took someone else's boyfriend. We forgave her the first time and tried really hard to forgive her the second time. But the third time just was too much. Our trust was already damaged, but after that. There is no way I can ever forgive her. She knew how much Brooke loved Lucas and she knew how much I loved you. Apparently, our feelings didn't matter." Haley answered.

Nathan nodded. "I guess I can understand that. I'm just happy you're not angry with me anymore. I would really like it if we could be friends. And I really mean that, I'm not just saying it because it sounds nice." She laughed. "We are friends Nathan. Although I have to say I can't agree with your choice of your other friends." "Do you mean Peyton?" When she nodded, he said "We're not really good friends. I hadn't seen her or spoken to her in a couple of months when she suddenly called me, telling me she'd won a vacation. She asked if I wanted to go with her and I felt bad saying no. She doesn't really have a lot of friends. You know she's kind of a loner."

She looked at Nathan thoughtfully. "You do know she's in love with you, right?" From the shocked expression on Nathan's face she could see he hadn't known. "Seriously, Nathan, how blind can you be? She was looking at you way too much and every time she said something, she looked to you for approval. And then there was the hurt look on her face when you said the two of you had never been a couple the last few years." "Damn it." Nathan cursed. "I honestly had no idea." Now Haley and Dean were both laughing at him. Eventually even Nathan began to laugh. "What a mess." he said.

Haley looked at Dean and saw that he'd rather be alone, so she said "Listen Nathan, we were watching this really great movie, weren't we, Dean?" Dean grumbled and answered sarcastically "Yeah, it's just the best movie I've ever seen." Nathan seemed to be taking the hint and got to his feet. "Well, I'll leave the two of you to it. See you around. Have fun with the movie, Dean." He mocked, before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>After Nathan had left there were a few minutes of silence. Dean broke that silence, saying "He's actually a pretty nice guy." Haley grinned. "It's quite insulting that you're so surprised I chose a nice guy to be my husband. Did you think I would marry a jerk?" "I hadn't actually thought about it that way." Dean grinned. "I just heard about what he did. So you've really forgiven him." Haley answered "Yeah. I think I already had before he came by tonight. It's not that weird to have forgiven him, is it? I mean, Brooke forgave Lucas, and he cheated on her twice." Dean thought about this for a moment. "I don't know. I've never been in your situation. Anyway, I don't really have a problem with him being your friend, as long as he doesn't try anything. You're mine now." He said possessively. Haley curled up against him. "Hmm, I like being yours."<p>

**A/N: Hey guys. Don't hate me for kind of portraying Peyton like a bitch. I do like Peyton in OTH, I just like Haley and Brooke more and I thought this would be better for my story. I'd appreciate it if you guys could review the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"The _bitch_ hit me!" Brooke exclaimed, storming into the apartment where Haley was playing her guitar. She looked up and jumped to her feet when she saw Brooke's cheek, which was bright red. "Who did?" she asked while she was running towards the freezer to get some ice. "Peyton." Brooke growled. Haley handed her the ice and asked "Why would she do that? Did you do anything? Say anything?" Brooke shook her head, wincing at the cold ice against her cheek.

"I didn't do anything. I was avoiding her. She knocked on the door of the motel room and when I opened it, she came barging in. She said I'd been hanging out with the wrong people. She asked where Sam and Dean were but she wouldn't say why she wanted to know so I didn't tell her. I mean, why would she want to know that? She doesn't even know them. Then she said I had made a mistake by taking their side and she punched me. I have no idea what that was all about."

* * *

><p>Brooke was in the bathroom, inspecting her face in the mirror. Haley was sitting on the couch, worrying about her best friend. Brooke was holding herself together, but Haley could see this wasn't easy on her. She wanted to help, but she had no idea how. She searched for Sam's number in her phone.<p>

When he picked up she didn't waste any time and asked "Where were you this morning, Sam?" "What do you mean? I was at the motel. By the way, have you seen Brooke?" Haley hesitated. He obviously didn't know what had happened. Maybe she should let Brooke tell him. No, he needed to know and Brooke would be busy with damage control for the next hour.

"That is sort of why I'm calling. Brooke is here." "Good. I was wondering where she'd gone. Did I do something, Haley? Why did she leave without even saying goodbye? I went to the car to get a CD, and when I got back, she wasn't there." That explained a lot. She'd already been wondering where Sam had been when Peyton had come into the room. "You didn't do anything, Sam." She heard a sigh of relief. "When you were getting your CD, Peyton came into the room, looking for you and Dean. Brooke didn't tell her where you were and Peyton punched her." "WHAT? Is she okay? I'll be right there." Before Haley could tell him Brooke was going to be fine, Sam had hung up.

* * *

><p>Sam ran into the apartment, with Dean following a few feet behind him. He took Brooke into his arms and asked "Are you okay? Why didn't you call for me when she came into the apartment? I was only getting something from the car. I would've heard you." "I...I don't know. I just freaked and then the only thing I could think was that I had to get to Haley. That's what I always do when I need someone." Dean was looking at her anxiously. "Brooke, was there anything different about Peyton?" Sam looked at his brother. "You think it could be..?" Dean only nodded.<p>

The girls looked from one guy to the other, not understanding what was going on. "It could be _what_?" Brooke asked. "Did anything strike you as weird?" Dean asked again. "Not really, no." Brooke said after thinking it through. "I mean, apart from my ex-best friend punching me."

* * *

><p>After lying to the girls about where they were going, Dean and Sam had gone back to the motel. Initially, they couldn't find anything, until Sam called Dean over and pointed to a white substance next to the door. He crouched down, smelled the substance and sighed. "Sulphur. A demon." Dean cursed quietly and said "We have to find her before she finds Haley and Brooke. She seemed to be looking for us. We can't let Haley and Brooke become a part of this." He sighed. "I guess this is the end of the peace and quiet."<p>

* * *

><p>Haley and Brooke were sitting on the couch, worrying. "What would make her do that?" Haley wondered. "I honestly have no idea." Brooke answered. "I've thought everything through after dean asked if anything struck me as weird. She didn't really seem like herself but I can't say I really know her anymore. It's not something she would've done a few years ago but maybe this is her <em>now<em>."

Dean and Sam came back into the apartment, finding the girls eating ice cream. They both raised an eyebrow. "What?" Haley and Brooke said at the same time, their mouths full of ice cream. Dean started laughing. "Now, that's very sexy." he said sarcastically. "Shut up, Dean." Haley said. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Did you get any wiser?" When neither Dean nor Sam said anything, she got worried. "Dean? What is it? What don't you want to tell us?"

Dean looked at his brother. Sam raised his shoulders. He had no idea either of how they were going to tell this. It wasn't a very credible story. Dean finally broke the silence. "There is something we've been meaning to tell you. We've just been waiting for the right moment." Brooke and Haley exchanged a glance. "Oh oh. That does _not_ sound good." Brooke said and Dean shook his head. "It isn't."

The phone rang. Brooke walked over to pick it up. "Hello... Hey, Rachel... Really? Since when?...Eh, this is not really a good time...I'm sorry Rach...But I...Okay, I'll be right there."She hung up the phone and looked at Haley. "Rachel is back in town. She's in some kind of trouble and she said she needed my help. I'll just go over there and come back as soon as possible, okay?" Haley nodded and Sam said "I'll come with you. Make sure no more girls punch you in the face."

They left an awkward silence behind. Haley looked at Dean. "So...You want to tell me what you were talking about just now?" He nodded. "I don't think I can avoid it any longer. Sit down" She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Is it that bad?" The fact that Dean didn't deny that, scared her more than anything. Dean looked at her. He hated to see her like this. Scared. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her. How would she react to his story? Could he expect her to believe it? Would this be the end of whatever it was they had? Of course, he had known he was going to have to tell her sometime. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon. But she had to know, especially now that there were demons in town. He sat down next to her and started his story.

"As I told you my mother died when Sam was six months old. You know she died in a fire, but that is not all. That night she heard something in Sam's nursery and she found a man standing over his crib. When she tried to stop him, he pinned her against the ceiling." He could see Haley was about to interrupt him, so he said "Just let me explain. He was a demon, possessing a man. He set the house on fire with my mom still pinned to the ceiling. I know it sounds like I've gone insane, but it's true. Everything you think only exists in myths, is real. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, demons, angels, everything."

Haley just looked at him, trying to find out if he was joking. Did he expect her to believe the bedtime stories her parents had read about ghosts and friendly werewolves were true? "If this is a joke, you'd better stop it right now, Dean. This is not funny." He sighed. "I wish it was a joke. Ever since that demon killed my mother, my dad has been hunting these creatures. He raised Sam and me into the life of hunters. So that's what me and Sam do. We've spent our entire lives on the road, hunting supernatural creatures. These last few weeks is just about the longest we've ever stayed in one place since that fire. I think you understand now why I've been so vague about my past." She stared at him with open mouth. "You're serious? These things are real?" When he nodded she said "I must have gone insane or maybe it's the way you're telling this, but I actually believe you. It scares the hell out of me." He smiled grimly. "It should."

* * *

><p>She still couldn't believe it. Dean had explained as much as he could in such a short period of time. It all seemed to have been pulled out of a story, or maybe a movie. This was not something that happened in real life. How was she supposed to go on, knowing that something evil could literally be lurking in the corner. "So...how does this connect to what happened with Brooke and Peyton this morning?" "We suspect Peyton was, maybe still is, possessed by a demon. We found sulphur in the motel room. That's a sign that a demon has been there." Haley rested her head in her hands. "Is there anything you can do about it? Any way to stop the demon without killing Peyton?" Dean nodded. "We have to exorcise the demon." Haley chuckled and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, it just sounds like a bad horror film."<p>

"There are e few things you have to know about demons." He knew this was too fast for her. She needed some time to come to terms with what he'd just told her. However, there was no time. He never knew when a demon would find her. He could not take the chance.

"First of all, shooting or stabbing them hurts them, but doesn't kill them. It does, however, piss them off. One thing that does really hurt them and will hold them off for a bit, is holy water." He grinned at her expression. "Trust me, I know it sounds dorky. We also have a knife that will kill them. The only problem is...it inevitably kills the person they're possessing too. There are patterns we can draw on the floor or ceiling, so called devil's traps. Once they get inside, they can't get out and we can exorcise them. If there's not too much damage to the body, the human survives."

Haley sighed. "So there is a change we can save Peyton?" she asked. Dean was silent for a moment. "There is. But it depends on how much trouble this demon is going to make. You have to know that I will kill it, whatever way, before it hurts you or Sam or Brooke." She nodded. "I can't argue with that."

Her phone rang. It was Brooke. "Hey, Brooke. Is Rachel okay?" "For now." a voice said. It wasn't Brooke. "Peyton? What are you doing with Brooke's phone? Where is Brooke?" Haley asked frantically. "Don't worry, Brooke is okay. A bit beaten up maybe, but at least she's alive." Haley started screaming through the phone. "Don't you touch her, you demon bitch! Let her go!" She only heard the Peyton chuckle. "So touching, this friendship. You see, I wanted Brooke to call you and make you come, but she refused. You girls are willing to do just about anything for each other." Haley felt a tear fall down her cheek and Dean came up behind her and softly took the phone out of her hands.

"Where are you?" he asked. Peyton laughed. "Hello, Dean. It's nice to finally hear from you. I've been looking for you for quite a long time. How about you and your little girlfriend come over here too? It'll be a nice party." Dean growled "I will come, but Haley stays out of this." "I'm afraid that's not possible Dean. You see, we need some leverage. If you don't bring that slut of yours, Sam will be in a lot of pain. And I really mean a _lot_." She gave him the address and hung up.

When he looked up, Haley was standing by the door, crying. "We have to go, Dean. We have to get Brooke and Sam." He walked towards her and pulled her in his arms. As far as he knew this could be the last time he could ever hold her like this. He kissed her urgently, took her hand and led her to the car. "We _will_ get them, Hales."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Arriving at the address Peyton had given Dean, what they saw didn't make them feel any better. It was in an old town Haley had never been to. Looking around, she would've liked to keep it that way. The houses looked like they hadn't been lived in for a long time and she wondered why they hadn't been torn down. She could see that the building they were heading to had once been a beautiful house. It was big and stately, but it had lost a lot of its previous splendour. Dean pulled her onto a small alley between two houses on the other side of the road. He pointed at two men coming out of the house. Haley looked at them closely. Were they possessed? Was there any way she could see that? Dean gave her a little bottle with a clear fluid. "Holy water?" she whispered. He nodded. When the men were out of sight, he said "Let's go."

He wanted to see if there was a back entrance. However, when they'd reached the back of the house he saw no way to get in. They had no other choice than the front door. They went back to the front and just as Dean wanted to go back into the alley and think about how to get in, the door opened and a man came out. There couldn't get cover fast enough, so the only option was to fight back. He'd already seen them and he was walking towards them with a smile on his face. "We were already wondering what was taking you so long. Please, come in." He stretched out his hand to grab Haley, but Dean got his knife out of his pocket and stabbed the man in his chest.

She never seen anything like this. The man wrenched in pain and a red glare came over his body, like something inside him was on fire. He tried to scream, but all that came out was a moan. He fell down to the floor, dead. She started to panic. This man was dead. Dean had killed him. An innocent man. How many more had there been? And how many more would there be? She looked at Dean and caught his eyes. "I told you I would kill them before I'd let them hurt you." He said grimly. "I meant it."

The demon had left the door to the house open. Dean took her hand and pulled her inside, holding a gun in his other hand, shielding her with his body. They could hear people talking above them. They softly walked up the stairs. Haley held on to the bottle of holy water like it was the only thing that could save her life.

She thought back to yesterday. How easy had everything seemed. She had a good life, an amazing best friend, a great boyfriend and she'd almost finished college. How had everything gone from that to this in only a few hours? She jumped when something grabbed her shoulder from behind. She reacted automatically, turned around and kicked. She hadn't exactly expected to hit anything, but fortunately she did. The woman who'd grabbed her fell back. She rolled of the stairs and ended in a very uncomfortable position at the bottom. "Hurry." Haley whispered to Dean when she saw the woman get back up. They walked faster but when they reached the top of the stairs, they halted abruptly.

The stairs led to a room big enough to have been some kind of ballroom. In every corner there were people, looking like they were standing guard. On the other side of the room, they saw Peyton. She was talking to a man who seemed to be in his mid-fifties. She laughed and pointed to a door. Haley looked at Dean. "What do we do now? We are no match for this many demons." Dean was about to answer when they heard footsteps coming up behind them. He sighed "We don't really have much of a choice now."

He got up from the crouched position they'd been in and prayed for some kind of miracle. He knew odds were they wouldn't get out of this alive. This would be a tough one in any situation, but having Haley with him would only distract him. She was a weak spot and these demons knew it. Just as he was about to step into the room he heard a shriek behind him. He looked in the direction it had come from and saw Haley lying on the floor with blood coming from her head. He knew he had no chance against all these demons, so he followed his first thought and ran towards Haley. "Haley! Come on, Hales! Stay with me, baby!"

One moment she'd been standing. The next she felt a sharp pain in her head and she fell down. She saw Dean leaning over her but she couldn't quite focus. She could hear him telling her, begging her, to stay with him. She tried, she really did, but she couldn't. She felt herself slip away and a moment later she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>When she came to, she was lying on the floor. She was no longer in the big room. They'd moved her to a much smaller room, and much darker for that matter. Her head hurt like hell and everything was moving in front of her eyes. "Haley?" she heard. It took her some time to figure out where it had come from and whose voice it was. "Brooke?" she moaned.<p>

"Are you okay, honey? Was Rachel even here?" she asked and Brooke nodded. "I'm fine. They beat me up, but it's nothing I won't survive. They took Rachel. That's why she sounded so desperate on the phone. They let her go again Sam and I arrived here. At least, that's what the bitch said. The tried to get me to call you, but I wouldn't do it. I thought I could keep you out of this. Apparently I was wrong. How is your head?" "It's fine." Haley lied. "Do you know where Sam and Dean are?" Brooke shook her head and a tear rolled down her cheek. "They separated us as soon as we got here. I have no idea where they are or what's being done to them."

* * *

><p>Brooke didn't know how much time had passed when the door opened. Standing on the threshold was Peyton, grinning. 'Hey, girls. Are you comfortable enough? You must be wondering where your little boyfriends are. Well, since I'm in a generous mood, I'll take you to them." They were pulled op by two men, who dragged them out of the room. They were led to another room, a bit bigger than the one they'd been in. The men threw them to the floor and closed the door behind them.<p>

Looking up, Haley saw two chairs standing in the middle of the room. Tied to them were Sam and Dean. She struggled to get up and ran to Dean. In the corner stood a demon, watching them. Deans head was hanging down and for a moment she feared he was dead. She took his head in her hands and he looked up. "Hales? Is that you?" he slurred, unable to speak properly because of his swollen lip. "Yeah, it's me. What did they do to you?" she asked. She was horrified by what these people had done to his handsome face. His eyes were black, his lips and nose were swollen and bloody and he had cuts on his cheek. He tried to smile, but miserably failed. "They just wanted to have a chat. Unfortunately, we didn't want to participate and tell them what they wanted to know. Are you okay?" She kissed him softly, trying not to hurt him. "Don't worry about me. I'm in much better shape than you are."

He sighed with relief. He'd been so afraid they'd killed her. But here she was, once again proving she was stronger than she seemed. Now that he knew who was behind this operation, he gave them an even smaller chance of ever seeing daylight again. How was he going to tell that he was going to be her death?

The door opened again and the man they'd seen Peyton talking to earlier stepped in. Haley recoiled when she saw his eyes. She thought demons had black eyes, but this man's eyes were yellow. "Azazel." Dean growled. "Hello there, boys. I see you have company. My my, such pretty ladies. You did good for yourselves, boys." Azazel said. He signed for the demon who'd been guarding them to leave. He walked over to Brooke and lifted her face. "Especially you, Sammy. I'm proud of you. I knew there was a reason you've always been my favourite, ever since that day I came to your nursery." Sam grunted. "I will never work for you, bastard." Azazel sighed. "You know, it was cute in the beginning, but I'm getting tired of playing games. It's time for you to come to my side and it's time for your brother to die."

Haley sat in front of Dean chair with her hands behind her back so Azazel didn't see them. She'd already freed one of his feet and was almost finished with the second. She had no idea how she was going to get to his hands without being caught. When she shifted, she felt something in her pocket. She couldn't believe it. The demons hadn't found her bottle of holy water.

Somewhere outside the room, people screamed. Azazel turned around and walked in the direction of the screams, leaving them alone. Haley freed Dean's hands and motioned for Brooke to do the same for Sam. "I still have the holy water." she whispered to Dean. "You've seen how many demons are out there, Haley. I wish I could tell you we'll get out with that, but that would be a lie. They took the knife." "You mean this knife?" Azazel said from the doorway. Seeing their surprised faces, he said "You didn't think I'd forgotten about you, did you?" When they didn't answer he laughed. "You did. That is pathetic. I really appreciate you bringing me this knife, though. You seem to be bringing me all kinds of fun weapons. First the Colt and now this handy little knife."

He walked into the room and grabbed Haley. "Let's see what we can do with it." He took Haley's chin in his hand and put the knife to her cheek. "Don't you dare hurt her." Dean said ominously when a drop of blood fell down her cheek. He knew he had to stall. He could see Haley fumbling, trying to get the holy water out of her pocket without tipping of Azazel. "She has nothing to do with this. Her only fault is knowing us." She had it. She silently opened it. She brought her arm out and splashed some of the water in the demon's face. Azazel recoiled and screamed. Haley kicked him and he fell back against the wall, dropping the knife and scratching at his face.

She ran to the knife and felt Dean grab her arm. They started running out of the room and entered the big room again. With one glance they could see where the screams had come from. All over the room lay bodies. There were no demons left standing. They made a run for the stairs and downstairs they found more demons lying on the floor. Only when they had left the house did they stop to catch their breath.

"Damn. I did not expect to get out of there." Sam said, still panting. He started walking to the car but stopped when someone grabbed him and punched him in the face. "Stop!" He heard Brooke yell. "Rufus?" Dean asked. "Is that you, man?" The man who'd been holding Sam let go of him and helped him up. "Sam? Dean? Damn it, I thought I'd missed some demons." Sam grunted, moving his jaw. "Well, you didn't. It was a battlefield in there. How did you kill them? You can't have had time to exorcise them all."

Rufus shook his head. "I didn't. They were stupid enough to give Ruby's knife to one of the servants, who didn't guard it well enough. So I stole it. With a little help from Ellen and Jo, but they've gone back to the motel." Dean looked at him incredulously. "But if you have the knife, what is this?" he asked, referring to the knife in his hand. "Rufus laughed. "You should know by now that demons lie, boy."

* * *

><p>They'd said goodbye to Rufus and gone home. Back at the apartment, they fell on the couch, too tired to even talk. Eventually Haley got up and walked into the kitchen. Out of one of the cabinets, she took the bottle of whiskey she'd bought for Dean a few days ago and she got some ice from the freezer. When she walked back into the living room, Brooke and Sam had left. "Where did they go?" she asked surprised. Dean looked up, barely able to keep his eyes open. "They needed sleep. They thought it'd be better if they went back to the motel. Come here." He held out his hand and she curled up under his arm. "I brought you some ice. It might be too late to do any good, but you could always try. And, I brought whiskey." He pulled her closer and put the ice to his face. "Thank you. You're amazing, Hales."<p>

**Author's note: So I thought it was time for a bit of action. I'd really appreciate it if you guys could review. Do you like to story and the style? Is there anyhing I could improve?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A good night's sleep had performed miracles. They didn't have the energy to get out of bed, but they didn't feel as beaten up as they did the night before either. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. She was silent for a moment. "I don't really know. Physically, I'm fine except for some cuts and bruises and a killer headache. I do fear for my mental health, though." He nodded grimly. "I'm sorry you had to live through that. I didn't know they were coming. Otherwise, I would have left." She looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Are you going to leave now?" she asked, finally speaking out what she'd feared ever since they'd gotten out of the house.

"I don't know, Hales." he sighed. "I mean, I don't want to. But I'm a danger to you. I can't put you in a position like this again. I _will_ leave before I allow them to get to you again." She shook her head frantically. "No, Dean. This is my decision. I want you to stay here. With me. I'm prepared to deal with the consequences of that decision. Besides, if you're here, you can protect me from whatever else is out there."

He looked at her incredulously. "You still want to be with me? Even now you know what I do? Even after you saw me kill that man? I can never give you an apple pie life. I can't leave the life. You know that, right?" She thought for a moment. "I'm not saying I'm thrilled about your profession. And I didn't like to see you kill that man. But you had to, I guess. I get that. But it doesn't change anything about how much I want to be with you. And the rest, the apple pie life, we'll just have to figure that out as we go along. So don't you dare leave me." He was so relieved. He looked at her and said "I love you, Hales." Her face lit up with a glowing smile. "I love you too." He smiled and kissed her, ignoring the pain in his still swollen lips.

That night, when they lay in bed, Haley couldn't stop worrying. She'd assured him she wanted him to stay. Still she felt like she hadn't gotten through to him. He hadn't been himself today. He'd been lost in his thoughts most of the day and he'd also been quite distant towards her. She prayed he hadn't gotten it in his head to leave her. But what about Sam? Was Dean going to make Sam leave Brooke as well? He couldn't do that, could he? She looked at him, lying next to her, holding her close. She'd just have to trust him when he told her he was going to stay.

* * *

><p>He walked into the apartment, expecting to find her in the living room. She wasn't there. "Hales? Where are you, baby?" No answer. He walked through the hall and looked in the bathroom. Empty. Where could she be? She hadn't said anything about going out. He didn't like her to go out. She said he was being overprotective, but he was rather safe than sorry. Opening the door to her bedroom, he called her again. Again there was no answer. She must have gone out. He heard a ticking noise. Like there was a leak somewhere. Looking around he saw red drops falling on the nightstand. Slowly, he looked up to the ceiling and screamed "NOOO!"<p>

"Dean!" "Huh? What? Haley?" "Jeez, Dean. You scared the crap out of me, screaming like that." Did you have a nightmare?" Dean said nothing. He just pulled her towards him, holding her as tight as he possibly could. She gave a cough. "Dean, I can't breathe." He loosened his grip slightly, but didn't let her go. "Are you okay?" she asked him. He worried her. She'd never seen that look in his eyes that had been there just after he'd woken up. It was a mixture of grief and despair. He didn't answer her, which of course was not very reassuring.

* * *

><p>"Hales, did you have any plans of going out?" She looked up from her book. "No, why?" He shrugged. "Nothing important. I just want to talk to Sam for a second, but I don't like you going out alone." She smirked. "You're going to have to let me go out alone sometime soon. You know that. You can't keep me from living my life. Anyway, if you go to the motel, could you ask Brooke to come over? I need to talk to her too." He nodded and walked towards her. He leaned forward to kiss her and left.<p>

Brooke knocked on the door of the apartment fifteen minutes later. Haley opened and raised an eyebrow. "Brooke, you live here too. Why do you bother to knock?" Brooke smiled. "I don't know. I've just been spending so much time away from here and Dean is always here. It's like he and I have switched living spaces." Haley looked at her disapproving. "That's not true. You're still my roomie." She hugged her best friend. "How are you and Sam doing?" Brooke's smiled disappeared. "I'm fine, but Sam's been acting a bit weird. Distant." Haley nodded in agreement. "That sounds familiar. It's actually why I wanted to talk to you. Dean's been doing to same. I don't like it one bit."

After a moment of being lost in her thoughts, Brooke perked up. "What are we doing, Hales?" When Haley shrugged and said "Er...standing in the doorway? Talking?" Brooke grinned. "No, we are letting boys dictate our happiness. Remember when we said we wouldn't do that anymore? They should be happy to get to be with us. We're quite a catch, you know?" She said smiling. Haley couldn't help but laugh. This was why she loved Brooke. However low she sank, Brooke had always been there to cheer her up again. "So what do you want to do then?" she asked. "We're going to the motel, and we're going to ask them why they are being jerks." Brooke said decidedly. Haley grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>The car wasn't there. "Did they mention they were going somewhere?" Haley asked Brooke. The brunette shook her head. "Maybe they went to look for us at the apartment. Shall we go back there and wait? They must come back sometime."<p>

The night had almost passed. They hadn't heard anything from Sam or Dean. Brooke tried to call Sam for the millionth time. "Voicemail. _Again_." she said grumpily. Haley got up. "Okay. That's it. We will not be brushed off like this. We're going to find them."

They had looked everywhere. They'd started at the motel and from there had gone through the town. Sam and Dean hadn't been to any of the cafés that day. Finally, they went back to the motel. "How about we ask the receptionist. He might have seen them go out." Haley proposed.

The receptionist was a scrawny kid who looked too young to be working. "Excuse me." Haley said. "We're looking for two guys. Sam and Dean Winchester. Have you seen them?" The kid looked at her with the dumbest expression she'd ever seen. "What do they look like?" he asked. "One has dark hair and is really tall, the other is normal height and has a bit lighter hair." she said. She had to work really hard not to snap at the boy. "Oh wait. I remember the tall guy. They left. They checked out at around 1 pm. I don't know where they went after that. I'm sorry."

Dazed, she walked out to where Brooke was waiting by the car. From the look of things, she was trying to call Sam again. She looked up and started when she saw Haley's face. "What did he say?" Haley was struggling against her tears. "They're gone." she said. Brooke shook her head. "No. No, they wouldn't just leave like that. I mean, Dean _loves_ you and Sam and I were building something really good as well. They can't do that to us. They can't just dump us without even telling us we're being dumped."

Haley smiled sadly. "Well, they did." Neither of the girls knew what to do, so they just stood there, still hoping the receptionist had been wrong. After a while, Brooke walked to the room that had practically been her home for the last few weeks and glanced through the window. Everything was gone, their clothes, their suitcases, everything. The only thing that still lay on the bed was a picture of her and Sam that she'd given him.

She knew why they had left. They thought it would be better, safer. What she didn't understand was why they had left without even saying goodbye. She felt stupid for starting to believe that what she and Sam had, was going to last. Look what it had gotten her. Another broken heart. She looked back to the car, but didn't see Haley. "Hales? Where did you go?"

She saw Haley standing by the river, which the motel was next to. She stood with her back to Brooke, but that didn't hide that she was crying. Brooke felt tears well up in her own eyes. She walked up behind her best friend and wrapped her arms around her. "We're going to get through this, Hales. We've been through a lot, the two of us. This is no different. We'll find a way to be okay again. Like we always do." Haley nodded. She knew she would be okay at some point. Standing here, she just had no clue as to how she was going to get to that point.

* * *

><p>Dean was staring at the road. Next to him, Sam was doing the same. They hadn't said a word since they'd left Tree Hill. They were both lost in their own thoughts. Thoughts of the girls that had made them believe maybe they could have a shot at happiness. Dean cursed himself for even thinking he could be happy with Haley. It only made it that much harder to leave. He should've known it wasn't for him. Instead, he'd been stupid enough to believe that maybe he could leave his old life and his old problems behind. She had made him believe he wasn't a hopeless case. Now he <em>knew<em> he was. He could never have a normal life, because everyone in that life would be in danger.

Ever since his dream, his mind had told him to get away from Haley. His heart, however, had been screaming at him to stay. He wanted to stay, but every time he looked at her, he saw the cuts and bruises and he knew she was hurt because of him. So he'd listened to his mind and they'd left. He was lucky Sam had been playing with the same idea, cause he wasn't sure he'd have had the strength to convince his brother of something he didn't even want to do himself.

They had no idea where they were going. The papers hadn't contained any stories worth checking out, so they were basically driving around without direction. "We could go to Bobby's." Sam suggested. Dean shrugged. "Sure."

Sam looked at his brother. He was worried. Sure, it hurt him like hell to leave Brooke, but Dean looked like he was hurting a lot worse. He got it. Sam knew Dean had never before been in a serious relationship. He remembered when he was with Jessica. That had been his first real relationship and everything had been new and exciting. He'd thought he could never live without Jess again. When she died, she left him completely convinced his heart would never cease to hurt. That must be how Dean was feeling now. He'd just begun to discover what it could be like, and now he had been forced to leave it. Maybe this was even worse. Dean knew that Haley was still out there, wanting him to come home. He knew that he was not the only one hurt by what he was doing.

When they arrived at Bobby's, the older man was surprised to see them. "What brings you boys here?" he asked. When he didn't get an answer he said "Well? Have you boys lost your tongues? What happened? You look like hell." Dean raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to pour my heart out here. I'm going for a drive." He walked out and left Sam and Bobby staring after him. Bobby looked at Sam. "Are _you_ going to tell me what happened, or are you going to leave me guessing?" Sam sighed and sat down. "Can I have a beer first?"

"So you both had a nice girl but you left them. Is that right?" Sam nodded. "Are you boys idiots? They are not safe because of this. Azazel knows who they are and where they are. Why did you have to play the martyrs?" Sam shook his head. "We put them in danger. Had we stayed, we would have continued to put them in danger, over and over again." Bobby shook his head. "You finally get a chance to get out and you ruin it."

* * *

><p>Numb, that was the only word that could describe how she felt. She had told him not to leave, yet he had turned around and left anyway. Why was she taking this. Why was she letting him get away with it. "Brooke." she said. "I have an idea." Brooke tried to smile. "Does it involve watching movies, going out or calling them names?" Despite everything, Haley smiled. "No, it doesn't. I thought, you know, since we're both free for the next couple of weeks until college starts again. Why don't we go on a road trip? Get out of here." Brooke's face lit up. "I like the way you think, roomie. Do you have a destination in mind." Haley shook her head. "Not really, no. But I thought maybe we could try to find them. Then we can call them names to their faces. And if we can't find them, then we'll just have loads of fun on the road. What do you think?" Brooke looked at her doubtfully, not sure this was a good idea. Finally, she decided it wouldn't hurt to get out of Tree Hill for a while and she nodded. "Let's do it. They won't know what hit them once we find them." Haley grinned and Brooke soon joined in.<p>

**Author's Note: Please review. I could use any tips.**


End file.
